Reflections
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Shadow's brother Ryuken has returned, in order to save Shadow Queen and their unborn child Shadow will give give his life. Overcome with gried Shadow Queen's power that was sealed within her breaks free and realeases a unstoppable force, Megami. Shadow Queen must make a choice, let Megami take over completely and destroy what's left of her family and friends along with the world.


Disclaimer Note: Almost of this story is OC. Shadow Queen, Megami, Jakar, Kila, Arago, Thunder, Lightning, Mystica, Silverbolt, Nightstalker, Hiryu, Ketani, Zarith, Jahara all belong to me. Shadow and the others belong to my ex. So in otherwords, they'll be no part 2. But I didn't have the heart to get rid of this story cause it came out so good. So please no asking for a sequel.

_Reflections_

Shadow Queen woke up quickly, sweat ran down her forehead. Slowly she stood up without waking Shadow. She walked over to the lake and sat down next to the water. She sat breathing hard, her shoulders shaking. She was scared by the dream she had had. In her dream Shadow had been killed and the one who did it was, Ryuken. On of Shadow's brothers, who they had fought a while back. Shadow Queen splashed her face with the cold lake water.

"C'mon girl," she said, shaking her head. "It was just a dream." Shadow Queen sat back against a tree, bringing her knees up to her chest. She sighed leaning her forehead against her knees. There was no way her dream could come true, Ryuken was dead. They had defeated him, it had taken all they had, but they defeated him.

Shadow Queen sighed, running a hand through her hair. Why was she so worried, Ryuken was dead. They had made sure of it, there was no way he could come back. They would know it, and anyways, they'd defeat him again if they had to. So why was she still worried, here and Shadow were one of the strongest fighters. They were king and queen of the Shadow World. She was also a princess of the dynasty. She was trained in the toughest and brutal ways. Her and Shadow continued their training, to stay in top form.

They also had many strong friends, that would along side of them. Shadow Queen shook her head, she had other things to deal with it. She smiled placing a hand on her stomach, other things like the child that she carried. Her and Shadow's child, the future heir. Shadow Queen looked up as she felt a presence near. Next to her stood Thunder, one of her guardians and an old and dear friend. He was a were-wolf, but looked more like a wolf who could walk on two legs like a human.

"Is something wrong princess?" Thunder asked, looking down at her.

"Thunder, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Shadow Queen asked.

"Forgive me my lady," Thunder said, tone saying it was only proper. Shadow Queen sighed, well, that was Thunder for ya. She stood up dusting off the black armored leggings she wore and her cape. Thunder remained still, his wolf-like face stern. Shadow Queen sighed, knowing he was waiting for an answer.

"I'm alright Thunder," she said, looking up at him and smiling slightly. "It was just a bad dream."

"Is it the same as the others?" Thunder asked, watching her closely.

Shadow Queen lowered her head, "yes..it is." She looked at her reflection in the water. "I keeping having the same dream."

Thunder looked towards Shadow's sleeping form, "Have you told his majesty?"

"No," she replied, kneeling down and running her hand through the water. "He knows that my dreams are what's troubling me, but he doesn't know why. I…haven't told him yet."

"Why?" Thunder asked, stepping next to her. "Princess, you should tell him." Shadow Queen stood up and looked at him, her own face turning stern.

"How?" she said sternly, "just go and tell him, I'm sorry but I've been having dreams where you get killed!" Shadow Queen sighed as she realized that she was yelling at him. "I'm sorry Thunder, I know you're just trying to help."

Thunder nodded, "I know how stressed you are princess. However, you should tell him about the dreams. He is your husband and he would want to know."

Shadow Queen sighed again as she looked towards Shadow's sleeping form, "you're right Thunder,…I'll tell him." Thunder placed a claw on her shoulder to encourage her.

Nodding his head, he turned, "I must go for now."

"Thank you…for your help Thunder," Shadow Queen said, looking towards him.

"You're welcome Princess," Thunder said, "remember I'm always here to listen."

Shadow Queen sighed as Thunder disappeared, before turning back to the lake. She would tell Shadow, she turned to walk back to where Shadow was still sleeping. Suddenly, an explosion erupted in the distance.

Shadow awakened and jumped next to her, "What was that?"

"I don't know it happened near the Forbidden Mountains," Shadow Queen said, she pulled out a communication orb. "Kila, come in." No one answered. "Ketani!" There still was no answer, Shadow Queen looked over at Shadow. "Something's wrong."

"I can't contact Rayven or Ghost either," Shadow said, looking towards the mountains in the distance.

"We should check it out," Shadow Queen said, "I sense something's really wrong."

"Alright, let's go," Shadow said, then he looked towards her. He stepped next to her as he gently placed a claw on her shoulders. "But be careful koi."

Shadow Queen smiled softly, knowing he meant about the child. "Don't worry koi, I'll be okay."

They lifted into the air and took off towards the Forbidden Mountains.

As they drew closer, they immediately sensed a strong aura. Shadow Queen froze up, the aura felt familiar. She was so distracted that she didn't see the large fire blast that was coming straight at her.

"Shadow Queen!" Shadow yelled, appearing in front of her and knocking aside the blast. Shadow Queen shook her head, snapping to her senses.

"Thanks koi," she said, floating beside him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, while keeping an eye out for more attacks.

"The aura…it feels familiar," Shadow Queen said, she paused before saying, "it's the same aura from my dreams…"

"The aura that kills me," Shadow said, floating I front of her.

She looked at him quickly, "how…"

He gently placed a hand against her cheek, "We're connected koi, I saw the dreams as well."

Shadow Queen pressed her cheek against his hand as tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry I never told you."

Shadow held her close, "do not worry koi, I will not be killed."

"Think again, your majesty," a cold voice stated.

Shadow Queen and Shadow looked towards where the voice came from. A figure covered in darkness stood below.

"Shadow turned and floated to the ground, "who are you?"

"You should already know that," the voice said, "little brother." The figure stepped out of the darkness. He had night-colored skin like Shadow, Ghost, and Rayven. He had cold dark blue eyes and spiked black and red hair. He wore dark blue armor and a helmet with two bent horns and a face mask.

"Ryuken," Shadow growled, as Shadow Queen froze up. Ryuken smirked at them, his face mask opening.

"What's the matter Shadow Queen?" Ryuken smirked, "having any nightmares lately."

Shadow Queen's soldiers shook, "you were dead…how.."

"You want to know how I'm back," Ryuken laughed, as he pulled a sword from the sheath on his back. "An old friend of yours brought me back."

"Who?" Shadow said, glaring at him as he landing on the ground. Shadow Queen remained frozen in the air, shoulders shaking. Shadow looked at her, sending her a telepathic message. "_Koi, get a hold of yourself!_"

Shadow Queen shook her head before clearing her thoughts. She landed on the ground beside Shadow, facing Ryuken.

"Now, are you ready to play little sister," Ryuken smirked, "or are you too afraid."

Shadow Queen snarled bearing her fangs, eyes glowing red, "I'm not scared of you fool."

"No, you're scared for your pathetic lover's life," Ryuken laughed. Shadow Queen's anger rose, her claws tightening.

"Koi, calm yourself," Shadow said, looking at her, "he's just trying to make you lose your temper."

"Well he's extremely close," she snarled, her scent showing that she was PISSED off.

"What's the matter, afraid you'll lose," Ryuken smirked, knowing he's pissed her off badly. He knew once she snapped, that she would attack. Then he'd finish her off, for good.

Shadow Queen snarled, eyes blazing red, "I never lose!" Shadow Queen raced at him, unsheathing her Dynasty Blade.

"Shadow Queen! No!" Shadow yelled after her.

Shadow Queen continued towards Ryuken, raising her blade above her head. Ryuken smirked and brought his sword around, taking a fighting stance. As soon as Shadow Queen was close enough, he aimed his hand at her.

"So long, your higness," Ryuken smirked, "freeze wave!" A sonic wave shot of his hand right at Shadow Queen.

Shadow Queen's eyes glowed brightly as she disappeared. She reappeared behind Ryuken, fangs bared. "Fool, I don't fall for cheap tricks."

Ryuekn smirked turning to her, "oh really." Shadow Queen swung her blade down at Ryuken. Ryuken's sword met her blade.

"No one insults me and lives," Shadow Queen hissed, slashing at him with her claws. Ryuken disappeared just before her claws could strike him.

Shadow queen bared her fangs, straining her senses, "Where are you hiding coward!"

"I'm not hiding," came Ryuken's voice from right behind her.

"Shadow Queen! Duck!" came Shadow's voice. Shadow Queen dropped catlike to the ground as a blast went past her head, slamming into Ryuken and sending him flying into the trees.

Shadow Queen stood up as Shadow walked next to her. They faced Ryuken, who was already standing.

Ryuken dusted himself odd, "is that all you have little brother. If that's all you have, you should give up now."

"We're not done yet," Shadow said, glaring at his older brother.

"We aren't even at full strength," Shadow Queen hissed. Her tails swayed, knocking dust into the air. Her elven ears were laid back against her head, claws ready.

"That's good," Ryuken said, smiling evilly. "'Cause neither am I." He opened his claw as a dark red energy orb appeared in his hand. He began to glow as his fangs lengthened. Spikes grew out from the horns on his helmet and more spikes grew out from his armor. His claws lengthened and a glowing black aura surrounded his sword.

"What?!" Shadow Queen cried, Ryuken's energy level had increased to more then her and Shadow's energy.

"Damn it," Shadow growled, as the skies turned dark and lightening struck down near them.

Shadow Queen took a step back, this was what had happened in her dream, "..no.."

Ryuken laughed demonically, a dark glow coming from his eyes. He looked directly at Shadow Queen, a deadly smirk on his face. He could sense Shadow Queen's fear. He knew she was afraid, and that would be her downfall.

"Shadow Queen, concentrate," Shadow growled to her. Shadow Queen shook her head before stepping next to him and holding her claws ready. She couldn't afford to lose her concentration, both Shadow's and their child's life depended on it.

Shadow Queen closed her eyes, she need to clear her thoughts. By clearing her mind, she would be able to concentrate better. She needed all her attention on the fight at hand.

"_Ready koi,_" came Shadow's voice in her head.

"_Yes, I'm ready," _she replied back. _"Let's do it, our fates depend upon this fight." _Opening her eyes, she held her blade out of her side, her claw ready.

Next to her, Shadow held his reaver ready. Together they faced Ryuken, watching him closely. Ryuken stood facing them, both waiting for the other to make the first move. They stood facing odd for nearly five minutes, neither making a move. Finally Ryuken grw impatient and shot a energy blast at them.

Shadow and Shadow Queen each jumped to opposite sides and dashed at Ryuken. The battle had begun, and none of would hold back. As Shadow and Shadow Queen constantly slashed at Ryuken with their blades, Ryuken continued to block. Knowing this wasn't getting them anywhere, Shadow Queen hid her aura and came up behind Ryuken. She swung her blade, while bringer her claw around as well. Ryuken swung around as he grabbed her wrist with his left claw, his sword connected with hers as his locked with her eyes.

"Not so fast Queeny," Ryuken threw her backwards and grabbed her ankle. He swung her around and threw her at Shadow. Shadow caught her as his back slammed into a tree.

"_Koi, you okay?" _he asked her as he set her on her feet.

"_Yeah, just got caught off guard,"_ she said, shaking her head to clear it. _"I'm soo going to hurt him."_

"_Be my guest,"_ Shadow said, as they raced back at Ryuken. _"Let's try a double attack."_

"Sure thing," she replied, racing along side of him. Shadow wound move in front of her then she'd teleport in front of him. They did this quickly and were nearly impossible to see. Shadow appeared in front of Ryuken, Ryuken stood ready expecting Shadow to attack. Instead, Shadow disappeared and Shadow Queen appeared facing him. She slammed her sword right through Ryuken's shoulder.

Ryuken roared in anger as he flung Shadow Queen away from him. Shadow Queen slammed her claws into the ground to slow down her fall as she slid to a stop.

"Damn bitch," Ryuken snarled, as he appeared in front of her. "I'll make you pay for wounding me." He knocked her sword out of her hand and grabbed her by the neck, his claws creating small cuts on her neck.

Shadow Queen's eyes blazed red, "let…go!" She struggled to break his iron like grip.

"You efforts are futile," Ryuken stated, tightening his grip. Shadow Queen could feel the air leaving her lungs.

"Let go of my wife!" came Shadow's yell. As Ryuken tightened his grip, a sharp pain shot through his chest. In his surprise dropped Shadow Queen, looking down to find the tip of the reaver through his chest.

Shadow Queen laid on the ground coughing, the air returning to her lungs. She looked up to see an extremely pissed Ryuken, as she watched him grip the reaver, flashes of her dream ran through her mind.

"No…Shadow look out!" she yelled, as Ryuken pulled the reaver out. Shadow looked towards her only to find, Ryuken spinning around and slamming his reaver through him.

"Nooo!" Shadow Queen yelled, her eyes flamed red as she shot at Ryuken. With astounding strength she sent Ryuken through the trees.

Shadow growled as he pulled the reaver out, wincing at the pain. "Damn, that hurt." Shadow Queen stood next to him, he could sense her worry. "Don't worry koi, it'll take more then that to kill me."

"And I've got more," Ryuken growled, he flung the trees off of him. Standing up he walked towards them, energy crackling around him.

"You're really pissing me off," Shadow Queen growled, her tail swishing hard back and forth.

"Oh, I'm soo scared," Ryuken said sarcastically, he laughed evilly. "Let me fix that." He sent a crackling blue energy at her. Shadow Queen just smirked and went to knock the blast, but just as her claw touched it, the energy grabbed her claw and surrounded her.

"What?!" she screamed as she felt like it was tearing her apart. Falling to a knee she gripped the ground, smoke was coming from burn marks that the energy had left.

"_Koi! Are you alright?" _Shadow asked her, he had moved in front of her and stood facing Ryuken.

"_Yeah…but that hurt like hell," _she winced standing up. Standing beside Shadow, she held her sword in front of her. "I think it's time that Ryuken learns just how strong of a team we are."

"So do I koi,' Shadow said, holding his reaver in front of him. "Let's do it."

They closed their eyes, a glowing purple aura began to surround them. Shadow's black dragon wings shot out of his back, as Shadow Queen's black angel wings shot out of her back. Blood dripped from their wings as their wings swayed in synchronized rhythm. Shadow Queen's aeon star on her forehead with a black moon crescent glowed brightly. The star on Shadow's forehead glowed as well. Shadow Queen's purple aura and Shadow's blue aura combined, their souls and minds as one.

"It doesn't matter what you do," Ryuken said, watching with his arms crossed. His smile disappeared as Shadow and Shadow Queen's power level began to rise, shooting right past his. "What…impossible!" Ryuken realized that if he didn't do something dats he would lose.

He shot at Shadow, he would use every trick in the book. He swung his sword and shoot multiple blasts at them. Shadow's eyes flew open as a shield wrapped around him and Shadow Queen. Ryuken snarled angrily while continuing to send the attacks at them.

"_Shadow! Drop the shield!"_ Shadow Queen yelled in his head. _"You'll use up all your energy for the attack!"_

"_No," _Shadow said, as his power began to drop. _"Concentrated on channeling your energy for the attack."_

"_Shadow! Don't do this! Don't use up all your power just to protect me!" _Shadow Queen cried, as she tried as fast as she could to charge for the final attack.

"_Shadow Queen, this is the only way," _Shadow's soft voice said in her mind. _"If we don't defeat him now, all our friends will be in danger. We have to finish this, no matter what."_

"…_Your right…" _she said swallowing, tears filling her eyes. _"We have to finish this."_

"_Now, let's finish it," _Shadow concentrated on his powers. Shadow Queen concentrated on her powers as well. Together they aimed a claw at Ryuken.

"Oh shit," Ryuken said, as he realized what was going to happen. He backed up as he felt the powers rising.

"These times were hard enough without you causing trouble," Shadow growled at Ryuken. "So long, brother."

"Soul Synchronizing Blast!" the two shouted, energy grew around their hands. Suddenly a large explosion erupted, smoke filling the Forbidden Mountains. As the smoke slowly disrupted, Shadow Queen fell to her knees. Her power level dropped, she didn't even have enough energy to float. Shadow stood breathing hard, his energy critically low.

"…it's over…we won," Shadow Queen choked out, but she felt no happiness. She could sense how low Shadow's life energy was.

"On the contrary," came Ryuken's voice, "you haven't won yet."

Shadow Queen looked up, "what…how…" The smoke cleared and they watched in horror as a dust covered Ryuken stepped forward. His armor was totaled, the horns and spikes were broken off. His arm guards and shoulder guards were gone. His helmet laid in pieces on the ground.

"Give us a break," Shadow Queen groaned, laying a hand against her head.

"That was indeed a powerful attack," Ryuken said sternly. "I'll commend you for that. However, it wasn't enough."

"…damn it," Shadow Queen said, forcing herself to stand. "How the hell are we supposed to defeat him when we've got nothing left."

"Shadow Queen, stay back," Shadow told her as he stepped forward.

"What?…no, you're going to try to face him alone," fear filled her as the dreams still haunted her. She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "No…you can't…if you fight him…"

Shadow stepped in front of her, placing his claw gently on her cheek. "I have to do this, for you and for our child. You understand…don't you…"

Shadow Queen swallowed, tears falling from her eyes. She nodded, "…I…understand." Shadow held her close, wiping her tears away.

He looked into her eyes, "I love you koi."

"I..love you too," she whispered, swallowing back a sob. He gently leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

After a moment he stepped back and turned towards Ryuken, who had a look that said he was going to be sick.

"Ryuken," Shadow said, gaining Ryuken's attention. "I'm the one you want. If I fight you one and one, will you leave my wife and friends alone."

"Yes," Ryuken said, flexing his claws. "Your foolish wife was the one who attacked first."

"Why you arrogant, incoherent, no good, power hungry, fucking jackass!" Shadow Queen snarled, her temper at the boiling point.

Shadow held his hand up to stop her, "Ryuken, give me your word as a dragon youkai, that you will leave my wife and family alone if I fight you."

"You have my word as a dragon youkai," Ryuken said, completely sincere for a dragon youkai was held to his word.

"Very well," Shadow held his reaver ready as he faced Ryuken. Ryuken unsheathed his sword and aimed it at Shadow.

"Now, let's begin," Ryuken raced at Shadow, glowing in red flames. He swung his sword at Shadow who brought his reaver up to block. The heels of his armored boots dug into the ground as he tried to push Ryuken back.

Shadow Queen watched, a hand over her mouth to keep from breaking down. She knew that Shadow wouldn't walk away from this battle, this was the last battle he'd fight. Ryuken broke the stand still and slammed Shadow back. Shadow's eyes glowed brighter, as he breathed hard. His energy was almost depleted. He knew it as his last battle, so he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Give it up, little brother," Ryuken said, punching Shadow hard in the gut. "You can't win."

"Maybe not, but which of us will hurt more tomorrow," Shadow growled as he kicked Ryuken across the head and swiped him with his reaver. Ryuken snarled as the reaver left a long cut going down his chest.

"Ugh," Shadow slammed through a tree and into the ground. As Ryuken came at him, he disappeared.

Ryuken came to stop, "so you're running little brother. Guess I'll just have to go after your wife and…child." He turned towards Shadow Queen who bared her fangs and stepped back.

Suddenly Ryuken felt a strong aura of rage, he spun around and got slammed through a tree. Shadow disappeared then reappeared above Ryuken and sending a twenty combo blast at him.

"Argh!" Ryuken roared as he got hit with the blasts. The blasts destroying his chest plate completely. Shadow landed on the ground next to him, his aura letting off anger and power.

"How?!" Ryuken growled, Shadow shouldn't have had any power left. "Where did you get all this power?!"

"You threatened my wife and child," Shadow said, his voice deathly cold. "I will not tolerate that, that was the last mistake you'll make."

Shadow grabbed Ryuken by the neck, Ryuken tried to struggle but something kept him from moving. A black and purple aura began to come from Shadow's hand and surrounded them. Ryuken's eyes widen as he realized what Shadow was going to do.

"So long, Ryuken," Shadow hissed, he roared as a energy orb surrounded them. "Arghhhhhhhhhh!" A explosion erupted from them and destroyed everything for 100 mile radius.

"Shadow!" Shadow Queen screamed, tears falling from her eyes. The smoke slowly cleared, Shadow's glowing form lowered to the ground. Shadow Queen ran over to him, swallowing back her sob.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes, his form was slowly fading. He gently placed his claw over her cheek, "I love you, Shadow Queen."

Shadow Queen swallowed, "I love you too Shadow." Tears fell from her eyes as she watched his fading form.

"We'll be together again, I promise," he whispered as he leaned down gently. He gently kissed her, before stepping back, his form fading completely.

"…Shadow…"Shadow Queen shut her eyes her shoulders began to shake. She wrapped her arms around herself, sobs began to wrack her body. "Shadow!" Her knees hit the ground as tears flowed from her eyes, pain filled her as she knelt there wracked in sobs.

Back in the dark angel's offices, Kila looked up. She stood up quickly, she could feel a strong sadness coming from Shadow Queen.

"What's wrong?" Ketani asked, from where he sat working at his desk.

"Something has happened, " she said, clenching her fist. "I can feel strong sadness and despair coming from Shadow Queen.

Ketani looked towards the door as Rayven, Mystica, Ghost, and Luna walked in. Rayven and Ghost had forlorn looks on their faces.

Rayven walked towards them, "Shadow's life force has disappeared."

"Oh no," Kila said, putting a hand over mouth. "That must be why I can feel such strong sadness and despair coming from Shadow Queen. Come on, we have to see if she's alright." Kila pulled out a transportation orb.

"Shouldn't we get Jakar first?" Kentani asked her, as he stood up from behind his desk.

"I'm already here," came Jakar's voice. He walked into the office, a grave look on his face.

"Alright, let's go," Kila said desperately, the transportation orb flared white. "Take us to the Forbidden Mountains."

As they arrived in the Forbidden Mountains, Kila saw Shadow Queen where she was kneeling in the middle of the clearing, "Shadow Queen!" They ran towards as she looked up, Kila knelt next to her. "What happened? Where's Shadow?"

Shadow Queen swallowed and chocked out through her tears, "…Ryuken..came back..someone…revived…him…"

"…and Shadow?" Kila asked, already knowing the answer.

Shadow Queen shook her head, her sobs increasing, "…he fought Ryuken…to protect..all of us…he…" Shadow Queen couldn't finish as she buried her face in her hands, her body shaking.

"Oh, Shadow Queen," Kila hugged her tightly then looked to the others.

Rayven and Ghost had their fist clenched, their teeth clenched. The others had their heads lowered, no one knowing what to say. For minutes they stayed like that, until Shadow Queen fell asleep from all the stress and exhaustion. Kila looked up as Jakar walked over and picked Shadow Queen up.

"Kila, take us to your house," Jakar said, turning to her. Kila nodded and used the transportation orb to transport them to her house.

They appeared in the living room of Kila's house. Jakar took Shadow Queen to her room and laid her on her bed. Slasher, the black and emerald eyed wolf, pushed the door open with his nose. He whimpered as he padded over and laid his head at the of the bed. Jakar patted Slasher on the head, before looking at Shadow Queen. He sighed before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him.

"How is she?" Kila asked, as Jakar entered the living room.

"Sleeping," Jakar said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.

"I'm afraid about how Shadow's death will affect her," Kila said, bowing her head. "The sadness and despair I felt from her was so strong, but I also felt another emotion. Anger…anger towards Ryuken."

"What do you expect?" Ketani asked seriously, "Ryuken took her mate from her. She's going to feel hate towards him."

"That's not what I meant!" Kila said loudly, the others winced.

"…Megami…" Jakar said, looking straight at her, his face stern.

Kila looked over at him, "yes."

"Who's Megami? Ghost asked, the other wondering the same thing. Mystica, however, had a scared look on her face.

"..Megami…is the demon sealed within Shadow Queen," Jakar started, voice serious. "Her darker side."

"Everyone has a dark side," Ketani said shrugging, "so what's so bad about this…Megami?"

"You don't get it," Kila said sternly, "Megami is no ordinary dark side. The name Megami means "Goddess of Death"."

"…Megami first showed during the dynasty times," Jakar stated, his eyes closed. "…Father had been traing Shadow Queen hard and training her in the way he believed the dynasty should be. At first Shadow Queen refused to kill anyone, but the more training he put her through, the more her anger began to grow. Then he locked her with Nether Spirits in the dungeon. When she came out, she was colder and would kill without any complaints. That's when…Megami…showed. Whatever the Nether Spirits did, caused Shadow Queen to have a split personality. Her guardians and I sealed Megami within Shadow Queen using a ancient power. But, as Shadow Queen's rage grows, the less she's able to control her power."

"So you're saying, that if Shadow Queen's rage reaches a certain point," Ketani started, "that the seal within her will break and Megami could be released again."

"Yes," Jakar said sternly, "and if that happens, her power will be uncontrollable. Because nothing will be able to stop her.

"…looks like we have to make sure Shadow Queen doesn't lose her temper to much," Ketani said.

"It won't be that easy," Kila said, sighing as she looked out the window. "…Shadow was the only one who calm her."

"It would be better for all of us," Jakar said seriously, "that we do not mention Shadow around Shadow Queen." A knock came at the door, Jakar walked over and opened it to find Arago, Zuka, Kuja, Zaraith, and Jahara standing outside. Jakar stepped aside as they came in.

"How's Shadow Queen?" Arago asked, worry evident in his voice.

"She is sleeping, don't wake her," Jakar said, as he looked at the others. "Why are you here Zaraith?"

"To pay my respects," Zaraith said, leaning against the wall. "I may be an assain, but I'm on your side."

"So the rumor's true then," Jahara said, crossing his arms. "Shadow is gone." He stepped back at the growls he got from Rayven and Ghost.

Jakar turned to Jahara coldly, "Shadow may be gone, but if you take one step near my sister, I will cut you down."

Jahara backed away from Jakar, Jakar was dead serious, "…Understood."

"Better be," Jakar said deadly cold as he disappeared. Jahara looked to find everyone glaring at him.

"You are so In conceited!" Kila yelled at him. "Do you think for one moment my sister go to you! She just lost her mate! And you show up hoping she'll turn to you! Stay the hell away from her! Because with Shadow gone or not, she would never go to you!" Kila stood breathing hard, she was pissed as hell. The others were looking at her like O.O!

"Whoa, nice one," Ketani said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now calm down, you'll wake Shadow Queen."

"Too late," Zaraith said, he nodded to the hallway. Shadow Queen stood in the doorway, her face emotionless so they couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"…Shadow Queen…are you alright?" Arago asked, he stepped towards her. Shadow Queen walked past him towards Jahara. Before anyone knew what was happening, her claws wrapped around Jahara's neck, her nails digging into his skin. The others gasped as her eyes turned cold as ice.

"You fool," Shadow Queen hissed, voice as cold as ice. "Shadow is my one and only, he maybe gone, but I will not turn to another. So give it up, I will never be yours. I am forever Shadow's, so stay the hell away from me."

She threw him across the room, before turning and waling to the door. Jahara stood up coughing as he disappeared.

Kila looked towards Shadow Queen, "Where are you going sis?"

"…to be alone…" she disappeared as everyone looked at each other.

Shadow Queen appeared in Moonlight Realm. Silently she sat next to the lake, the same lake she and Shadow had spent their first night together. She pulled out the crystal heart that Shadow had given her on their wedding. Tears began to fill her eyes as she slammed a claw into the ground. But through the pain in her heart, she could feel something else. She could feel rage, rage towards Ryuken. She hated Ryuken for what he did. Her claws dug into the ground, she felt as if there was a flame burning inside. Something inside her was trying to break free.

"Well well well," a voice cackled, "the might Shadow Queen has been reduced to a empty shell of sorrow."

"Who are you?" Shadow Queen hissed, her eyes turning cold. A flame beginning to burn at the end of her tail.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten," the voice said, faking hurt. "I'm hurt, how could you forget…your dear brother in law." Ryuken's form stepped form the darkness.

"You!" Shadow Queen roared, this was impossible. Shadow had died using all his energy to kill Ryuken. "Shadow killed you!"

"No dear sister," Ryuken smirked, "I knew what he was about to do. He only destroyed a fake."

Shadow Queen clenched her eyes shut tightly, her claws digging into her hand. As the realization impacted her, flames began to surround her. Flames sprung from her tail and hair, she slowly opened her eyes, her eyes was deathly cold. The air turned freezing cold, ice beginning to appear on everything. She looked deathly calm, her eyes locking on Ryuken's. Ryuken felt a cold shiver go down his spine, he was truly scared of the look in her eyes.

"Ryuken," Ryuken looked at her, her voice was deathly calm. "You have made a grave mistake. You caused the death of my mate. You may have been family, but family or not, you will pay for what you've done." A eerie glowing purple aura began to move around her, as her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not scared…of you," Ryuken hissed, but his aura proved him wrong.

"Goodbye, Ryuken," Shadow Queen's eyes glowed purple as the purple aura formed a large blast and shot at Ryuken.

"Argh!" Ryuken roared as the blast surrounded him, he tried to get away but he couldn't move.

"..Die.." Shadow Queen whispered coldly, an explosion erupted ripping Ryuken apart and turning him to dust. Shadow Queen disappeared into the shadows, a deadly smirk forming on her lips.

Jakar stood under a sakura tree outside Kila's house, when he suddenly felt a eerie presence. A few moments before he had felt anger and rage, the a cold and eerie chill. He turned as Thunder appeared next to him.

"Thunder," Jakar said, turning to him. Thunder seemed sterner than normal. "You felt it as well."

"I did, Lord Jakar," Thunder said, bowing his head. "Our guardian link to her, has disappeared. I fear that…the demon that was sealed has been unleashed."

"So do I," Jakar said, "I'll regret this, but you know what must be done if the demon has been unleashed."

"I do, my lord," Thunder said, "but…" He stopped, the eerie presence was now in Kila's house. Thunder and Jakar rushed into the house.

Kila looked up from the couch as Shadow Queen stepped form the darkness. The others stopped talking and looked towards her.

"Hey sis…" Kila started, but stopped as she felt something was wrong. "Is something wrong Shadow Queen?"

A smile crossed Shadow Queen's face, it was cold as a winter's breeze and sent shivers down their spines. Kila started to walk towards her, when Jakar and Thunder burst through the door.

"Jakar what are you…" Kila started, but Jakar silenced her by preventing her from going near Shadow Queen. His eyes locked on Shadow Queen's as Thunder stepped forward as well.

"Well Well Well," Shadow Queen smirked, "if it isn't the lowly prince. I should have realized that you'd be here."

"What do you want Megami?" Jakar said coldly, the others gasped.

"What?! She's Megami!" Rayven yelled as the others backed up.

"But how?" Ghost said, "what caused her to be released."

The stripes on Shadow Queen's cheeks turned dark blue with a dark purple moon. A eerie smile crossed Shadow Queen's face, "so you've figured me out. I had forgotten that you and those pathetic guardians could sense me. After all…you were the one who sealed me."

"What have you done with the princess?" Thunder growled, glaring at her.

"The ever silent guard dog speaks," Megami laughed, "Shadow Queen's still here, but barely. Thanks to that dear Ryuken. Thanks to him returning and pushing her to the breaking point, I was able to break the seal and take over."

"Then it looks like I must seal you again," Jakar growled, as he stepped towards her.

Electricity sparked in front of him, causing him to stop. Megami lifted into the air, "hold it princey, you won't seal me again. Besides…" Megami smirked. "Your dear little sister has nearly faded away." Her hand went to her stomach, "that pathetic excuse for a demon has even left behind her and her pathetic lover's child."

"You're lying!" Kila yelled at her suddenly. Megami turned to her, Kila stood stern. "I don't believe you, Shadow Queen would never give up her and Shadow's child."

"So you doubt what I say," Megami smirked. "However, it's true, she could not live without Shadow. She gave up because of her pathetic feelings of love. She could not bear to live without him."

"Even if she couldn't bear it, she wouldn't give up," Kila's eyes were starting to fill with tears. My sister would never give up on their child, because even with Shadow dead, their child is proof of the love they shared. And Shadow lives on inside their child and her heart. Yes, the pain unbearable for her, more then any of us could ever know, because she knows Shadow wants her to live on. He died to save her and their child, and she cherishes it despite how strong the pain. Yes my sister was cold, yes she has even killed, but in her heart, she was kind. She has showed true kindness where others would give up. She and I were never close, but I know that despite what troubles life may bring, that she cherishes every moment of it."

A forest green started to appear in Megami's eyes, before quickly fading back to ice blue. Megami growled as her hand grabbed her head, she fell to her knees.

"Argh!' Megami yelled as a blue aura began to surround her. "No! You won't win!"

"Fight her Shadow Queen!" Kila yelled, Megami's eyes flared as she disappeared outside.

"Come on!" Kila yelled to the others, they rushed outside to the valley a few acres from Kila's house.

Megami growled dropping to her knees next to the lake, "damn you! Why won't you just give up?!"

Shadow Queen's voice became the wind, "you won't win." Megami snarled the screamed as a dark blue aura shot from her and formed into Shadow Queen a few paces away.

"Shadow Queen!" Kila yelled, as the others ran toward them. Shadow Queen held up her claw to stop them.

"This is my fight," Shadow Queen turned to Megami, "it's time to finish this."

Megami stood up, "what are you thinking? I am part of you, if I die so will you." She smirked placing a claw on her stomach. "As well as this pathetic child."

Shadow Queen's eyes glowed red, "the child is mine and Shadow's, I won't let you take it from me."

Megami smirked coldly, "then give it you, can't possibly defeat me."

"You say you're a part of me," Shadow Queen lifted a claw and dragged it along her left arm creating three long slashes.

Megami roared in pain as she grabbed her own arm, three slashes appearing on her own arm. She glared at Shadow Queen.

Shadow Queen stood looking at her, "I am just as much a part of you as you are of me."

"Then you know there is only one to defeat me," Megami smirked, "and I doubt you're willing to do it, because you are pathetic."

"It's true, despite the pain, despite the sorrow, life is still precious," Shadow Queen said looking at her claw. But, without the bad times, we would not appreciate the good times. Even though Shadow is gone physically, spiritually he is always with me. I cherish every moment we shared, even if it was short. I will continue to love him, because our hearts are still connected. I know he will always be with me, no matter what road I choose."

"Oh, Shadow Queen," Kila said, watching her, now she knew how much Shadow Queen really felt.

"So what are you going to do?" Megami taunted, "you don't have any power left to fight me."

"That may be so," Shadow Queen said, a slightly sad but determined look was in her eyes.

"Shadow Queen what…" Kila stared to walk towards. Jakar placed a hand on her shoulder, Kila looked back at him.

"This is her choice," Jakar said, he had a sad look in his eyes. He knew what was going to happen, what Shadow Queen's choice was.

"I'm sorry my friends," Shadow Queen said, "but I don't have any choice, I have to do this."

"Oh no, Shadow Queen don't!" tears filled Kila's eyes.

"You still believe you can defeat me?" Megami laughed, "What a fool."

"No, you're the fool," Shadow Queen said as Megami stopped laughing. "No matter how much you don't want to believe it, I am a part of you as you are a part of me.:

Megami stopped as she realized what Shadow Queen meant, "you wouldn't."

Shadow Queen held out her hand and the dynasty blade appeared. She turned the baked at aimed it at herself.

Megami stepped back, eyes wide, "you're…not..serious…you wouldn't.." Megami's eyes locked with Shadow Queen's. "….you would…" Megami realized something, she shot quickly at Shadow Queen.

Shadow Queen's eyes turned serious as she flipped the blade pber and stood waiting for Megami. As Megami reach her, she raised her claw and prepared a deadly purple blast. Shadow Queen moved with an alarming speed and slammed her sword right through Megami's heart.

"…argh…" Megami choked out blood as she backed up. "Damn…you..Shadow..Queen…" Megami burst into a cloud of purple dust, leaving a glowing blue and purple orb.

The glowing blue and purple orb slowly disappeared into Shadow Queen. Blue sparkling dust began to appear around Shadow Queen. Shadow Queen lifted into the air and stood floating a few feet above the ground.

"Shadow Queen!" Kila ran over and stood below. The others followed, they all stood looking up at her.

"I'm sorry my friends," Shadow Queen said softly, "but my time here is up."

"But why…why do you…" Kila started crying, Shadow Queen sighed and floated down to them.

"Kila please don't cry," she said softly, "don't make this any harder then it already is."

"But…" Kila started, Shadow Queen held up a hand to stop her.

"Kila, I will always be with you, I will always be…your sister." Kila looked uo at her surprised, Shadow Queen smiled. It was the first ime, thatd Shadow Queen has said that to her.

"We will all miss you," Jakar said, walking next to her. Shadow Queen swallowed back tears as she hugged him.

"And I will miss all of you," she stepped back. She waved her claw as the large glowing blue and purple orb appeared in front of her. Kila held out her hands as it landed in her arms. As the orb disappeared, a small baby Inu/Dragon youkai was in her arms. It's little ears twitching as it slept.

Kila gasped, "this is."

"Yes, Kila, Jakar, Rayevn, Ghost," Shadow Queen turned to them. "Please watch over mine and Shadow's child."

They walked over to her, Rayven stepped forward, "we'll take good care of him."

Shadow Queen smiled, "thank you, my brothers and sisters." She looked towards the sky as a familiar presence appeared, she smiled brightly.

Everyone looked up, there floating in the sky was Shadow's form. Rayven and Ghost walked forward as Shadow lowered in the air slightly.

"Shadow?" Rayven said, walking over and standing below him.

"Yeah, it's me," Shadow smirked as Jahara slowly backed up. His face turned cold, "pathetic coward, waiting till I'm dead to go after my wife. You're nothing but a weak coward who doesn't deserve to live." Shadow aimed his claw and shot a dark purple blast at Jahara.

"Ahhh!" Jahara roared as the blast hit and surrounded him. A moment later, Jahara was gone.

Shadow turned towards Shadow Queen, "it's time, my queen."

Shadow Queen nodded and lifted into the air and floated up to him. Shadow took her hand as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I missed you so much," Shadow Queen whispered, Shadow smiled softly at her.

"I know," he gently leaned towards her. "I missed you too." He gently kissed her, holding her close to him. When they broke apart, he kept an arm around her waist as they turned to the others. "Hey bros, take good care of our son."

Rayven and Ghost smiled, Rayven nodded, "don't worry, we will."

"His name is Hiryu," Shadow Queen smiled softly.

"Don't worry sis," Kila said, tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

"Remember, we will always be with you," Shadow Queen laid her head on Shadow's shoulder.

"And we'll always be watching over you," Shadow said, "goodbye my friends." His and Shadow Queen's aura began to glow as they lifted into the air. In a flash of silver, they disappeared.

Kila fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes, Jakar placed a hand on her shoulder. Everyone stood with their heads bowed, paying their respects to not only their brother and sister, but to their king and queen.

"Hey, doesn't "Hiryu" mean "flying dragon"," Zaraith said suddenly. Everyone looked at him before looking at the small Inu/Dragon. Then they looked at eachother.

"Uh oh," Ketani said.

The End

(or is it?)


End file.
